


Not All the Girls Love Oikawa

by tabemonohime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art Club!Reader, F/M, Fangirls, Getting Together, Iwa-chan team mom, Pining, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, give iwa-chan love, oikawa best wingman ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabemonohime/pseuds/tabemonohime
Summary: Iwaizumi's been through it all his life. He's dealt with Oikawa's fanclub again and again. He knows how popular his friend is.Does he care that no girl has really confessed to him? No...not really...but it would be nice to have someone who likes him too.But what he needs to realise is that...not all girls love Oikawa.Here comes an adorable kouhai who's in love with our resident buff ace!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 285





	1. Iwaizumi is done with Oikawa's fanclub

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i just really wanted to do something with Iwaizumi because idk i go through phases and i currently love him and his buff arms
> 
> enjoy!

Iwaizumi was really, really, REALLY done with Oikawa's fanclub. 

They got in the way of everything. They stopped him from getting to club on time (although it's his fault too for chatting with them). They kept trying to become the manager of the volleyball team just to flirt with him more. They kept screaming outside the gym during practice, breaking everyone's concentration. They tried to follow him everywhere, and Iwaizumi was stuck like a bodyguard trying to keep fans away from an idol. 

Really, it's that bad.

Sometimes, in the midst of stopping all those crazy screaming fangirls, Iwaizumi thinks, "Wouldn't it be great if someone liked me like this? Not to this extent, but someone who likes me, not Oikawa." He had often gotten requests from girls to be the in-between person between them and Oikawa, giving him their gifts and passing information.from one party to the other. Today, was just another normal day.

"Oi, Trashykawa, some girl wants to meet you outside the gym during lunch."

"Aww, another confession? Sometimes I feel bad turning down all those lovely girls..."

"Tch. You should stop them sometimes, they get in the way."

"Is our little Iwa-chan jealous???? I mean, if you act that scary all the time, no girls are gonna like you you know?" Oikawa teased him as always about this. He definitely wasn't jealous...but it would be nice for someone to like him...no. What was he thinking?! Had hanging out with Oikawa too much finally killed his last brain cell?

"Shut up. Just get to practice on time today."

"Iwaizumi-senpai, the girls are..."

"Iwaizumi-senpai! Oikawa-senpai's fanclub got into..."

"Heyyyy, Oikawa's bodyguard, he's gone outside with another girl..."

"ARGH! JUST STOP!" After several reports from Kindaichi, Kunimi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki, his patience finally ran out and he yelled at the girls after retrieving Oikawa for the nth time. Seemingly frightened by his actions, the girls all scattered, the more frightened ones running off and the bolder ones giving him a slight glare before leaving. Rolling his eyes, he dropped Oikawa on the floor before returning to the team.

"Iwaizumi-senpai, that was amazing!" Kindaichi was the first to speak up.

"Those girls really are something..." Yahaba said from the corner, massaging his temples with his fingers.

"Their screaming is so friggin' loud." Kyoutani grumbled from the corner, looking down.

"Sorry 'bout that, Iwa-chan~ She just said she had something to tell me so I had to g-OW! IWA-CHAN WHY!" Oikawa got smacked on the head mid-sentence.

"Let's resume practice!" Iwaizumi called out, practice returning to normal.

"Hey, Iwa-chan, have you ever thought about getting a girlfriend?" Oikawa suddenly asked in the middle of spiking practice.

"Huh?! You think I have time for that with you being all annoying?" Iwaizumi instantly retorted, giving a snort.

"Well....I guess no girls like you anyway so you don't have to wor-OW WHY AGAIN WITH THE HEAD!" 

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi put his focus back on spiking. 

A girlfriend, huh?

Honestly, like every teenage boy, he wanted a nice girl to be with.

But with Oikawa by his side, the girls were either in love with him, or he was too busy dealing with Oikawa to spare time for anyone else. Honestly, why was he even friends with him? If Iwaizumi could go back in time, he would tell his parents to move to another house before becoming childhood friends with this trashcan.

The voice of their coach suddenly interrupted practice. 

"Guys, gather round."

As the team gathered, they were confused. Why was a girl standing there? Wasn't the goal of their coach to ban all potential Oikawa fangirls from the gym? They had all had enough of girls trying out for manager and just sticking to Oikawa while neglecting everything a manager should do. Even the ones that tried to treat everyone fairly ended up ignoring everyone else when Oikawa was there. 

"This is (l/n),(y/n)-san. She's from the art club, and will be doing sketches for her final project. She has chosen the volleyball club for models."

Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow. Was she going to use this as an excuse to see Oikawa closer than the other people?

The coach continued, "Now, I know what you all are thinking, but it's probably different from the scenario in your heads. This girl said she wanted to sketch someone on the volleyball team because she liked how their body was structured, but continually assured us that it's definitely not Oikawa. Now, I know you might not believe her, but she really insisted, so we decided that if she causes any sort of problem, she will instantly be out of this gym."

This caused Oikawa to smirk, "(y/n)-chan, are you sure it isn't me? Don't I have the best body type out of every person in this gym? People do often say that I'm beautiful."

The team nearly gagged at that remark.

So the girl's reaction shocked all of them.

"No, your body type is definitely not the best on this team. It's pretty obvious to me who has the best body type, I don't know why you would think it's you. Also, please do not call me by my given name, Oikawa-senpai, it makes me feel a little uncomfortable." you said in a straightforward way.

All their jaws instantly dropped to the floor. A girl immune to Oikawa? This must be an endangered species!

You continued on, "I will definitely try to stay out of your way, so would you allow me to observe your practice?" You bowed your head.

Almost immediately, the guys (Except for Oikawa) said in unison, "Of course!"

Iwaizumi was surprised, the girl on the sidelines really wasn't doing anything to call attention to her. She quietly sat there and watched as the team played a 3 on 3 practice. He noticed that her eyes didn't even go towards Oikawa once, even though it seemed like he was desperately trying to get her attention.

"Hey, (l/n)-chan, look at me! Isn't my form good? I set the ball straight to Makki just now~" Oikawa called towards you, only gaining a grunt in response as you continued sketching lines into your sketchbook. 

He pouted, seemingly unhappy that you didn't fangirl over him like the other girls at school. 

"Iwa-chaaan, I can't go onnnn...(l/n)-chan isn't giving me any attention even though I've been calling her..." he instantly turned to whining.

"Shut up, Crappykawa. Now you know that not every girl in this world likes you, that's it."

Practice ended around 5:30, and you quickly said goodbye to the team as you left the gym.

_In the locker room_

"HAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS AWESOME! CAN YOU BELIEVE HER REACTION??"

"YEAH!!!! THAT GIRL IS AMAZING, CAN I BE HER FRIEND?"

Hanamaki and Matsukawa couldn't stop talking about you. 

"I think it just means that there are girls immune to Oikawa-senpai, even if they're an endangered species." Kunimi chimed in.

"I've never seen someone as straightforward as her, that's refreshing." Yahaba added, a grunt from Kyoutani agreed.

"She speaks the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." Watari joked, adding to Oikawa's sadness.

"You guys are so mean! I still can't believe someone is able to say that!" Oikawa pretended to be hurt, "But, I wonder who she thinks has the best body then, if it's not me?"

The team stopped to think about this.

"Hey, let's try to find out. Person who finds out first wins." Matsukawa suggested.

"Last person to find out has to buy the whole team lunch for two days." Hanamaki added.

Everyone groaned. Who knows how much money it would take to feed starving athletes. This lead everyone to be super motivated in finding this out. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and told everyone to get changed quickly, but he secretly wondered in his head too.

A flicker of hope sparked.


	2. Reader-chan's Best Body?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tries to find out who you think has the best body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoy reading this :)

"Hey, (y/n)-chan, you're observing the volleyball practice right?? Was Oikawa-senpai amazing?? He's so dreamy, isn't he?" your friend was practically vibrating in her seat as she asked you a barrage of questions.

"Hmm...I wasn't really looking at him so, I don't really know." you replied in a stoic way.

"WHAT! How can you not like him? He's so handsome and nice to everyone, and he looks so cool when he's playing on the court!"

"To me, he just seems like another silly dork. Most of them are, in fact."

"(y/n)-chan, you're no funnnn..." she grumbled, "Hey, but you got to see your favorite senpai in action right? Is today the day you finally tell me which one it is?" she smirked as she said this.

"W-w-what are you talking about, I didn't go there for any specific person. It's just that their bodies are more toned than the guys on the other team and-"

"Hahaha, there you go, rambling again....don't think I don't notice when you get nervous."

You pouted slightly as you turned to eat more of your lunch. It's not like you went there for a specific person...well, maybe there was one guy that stood above the rest for you but...

The volleyball team couldn't stop thinking about it all day. Who was the person you thought had the best body? They didn't even know you or your standards in the first place. Should they just outright find you and ask? Or would that be too weird? It was a confusing thing. 

Most of them just ended up trying to find you during lunch and ask you, whether straightforwardly or in a roundabout sort of way. 

For Kindaichi and Kunimi, this was pretty easy.

"H-hey, (l/n)-san." Kindaichi came up to you during lunch, Kunimi trailing behind him. 

"Hey, what's up?"

"We were just thinking about practice yesterday, and-"

"Oh was I too much of a bother? I'm sorry, I'll try to keep it more lowke-"

"No, no, no, you were way better than the other girls who came to watch before. They kept on screaming Oikawa's name and we actually couldn't concentrate. We just wanted to ask you..."

Hmm? You thought. Why were they being so hesitant?

"Uhh...how do you say this..." Kindaichi continued on with his hmms, uhhs, and weird pauses for a while before Kunimi finally butted in. 

"We wanna know who you think has the best body in the team if it's not Oikawa." he said in a deadpan voice.

You heard your friend snicker beside you as your face slowly heated up, turning into a dark shade of red.

"Pfttt, (y/n)-channn, I didn't know you were so straightforward about it yesterday! Do you feel like telling me too?" she teased you.

"Shut up! I-I can't tell you!" you felt the tips of you ears starting to go red, "I-I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Kunimi and Kindaichi just looked at each other and sighed. Looks like it wasn't going to be that easy after all.

You were on your way to the toilet with your red face buried in your hands when you accidentally bumped into someone's chest. 

"Oof! Sorry about that, I was in a rush and-"

"Herroooo~ Aren't you the first year who came to see our practice yesterday?" a voice came from above you. Your eyes were met with familiar pink hair, black curly hair on the boy next to him. 

"Oh! Yes. I was just on my way to-"

"Sooooo, my name is Hanamaki, and this here is Matsukawa. (l/n)-chan, we were wondering..." Hanamaki started saying. You paused. Was this going where you thought it was going?

"...in the end, who, in your opinion, has the best bod on our team?" Matsukawa finished the sentence.

Rolling your eyes, you replied, "Why do people keep asking me that? It's embarrassing, and I do not want to answer it. Thank you very much." You sidestepped them and made your way, once again, towards the bathroom. 

After you had stared into the mirror for a while and calmed down, you went back outside to go back to your classroom and was once again stopped by two members of the volleyball team. 

WHY DID THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!

A guy with light brown hair like a creampuff was standing next to a dude that looked like a delinquent from the old days, blonde hair and all.

"Hey, so we were wondering-"

"Is this about what I said yesterday? Senpais, you are officially the third pair of people to ask me this today. I am not interested in sharing this information nor am I comfortable. I'm sorry if this comes off as rude, but why don't y'all just guess altogether if you have the time to ask me separately." you instantly cut him off, not wanting to repeat the same conversation for the third time and possibly more in the future. 

You then proceeded to walk back towards your classroom, not looking back. 

_At volleyball practice_

"It's no use! She wouldn't tell us anything even after we begged her." Kindaichi grumbled to Kunimi in the locker room. 

All the other guys said similar things as they shared their attempts in asking you. All of them had gotten rejected when they even said something related to that subject. Was there no other choice than to just guess for the rest of their lives after all?

Suddenly, Oikawa spoke up, "Hey guys, I have an idea, but we're gonna have to all work together to make it happen. The slightest mistake could ruin everything. Do you get me?"

At this point, they were all out of options, so they nodded their heads and listened to the plan.

You were sketching arms for the latest model in your sketchbook when a pair of shoes came into your peripheral vision. 

You looked up, "Yes?"

Before you could say anything else, a cloth was draped over your eyes and you felt your shoulders grabbed by two strong hands. Dropping your pencil and sketchbook, the hands dragged you into what you thought was the middle of the court, but you couldn't tell, because of the stupid cloth over your eyes!

"Huh!? W-what are you guys doing?!" you yelped as soon as you felt you had stopped, your hand reached towards your face, trying to take the blindfold off.

A hand stopped you midway.

"(l/n)-channn, you gave us no other options! You wouldn't tell anyone who you thought had the nicest body, so we had to resort to desperate measures." you heard Oikawa's voice from behind you. 

"You specialise in drawing human figures right? You have the little mannequin thing and your sketches are just of people spiking or receiving, so we're just gonna assume that." he continued, "So! We've found a way to find out who you think has the best body without you telling us directly!"

"Oikawa-senpai, this isn't funny." you spoke in a monotone voice, eyebrows creasing.

"It's okayyyy, nothing's gonna happen. We're just gonna have you try to identify the people on the team by only touching them!!!" he said in a nonchalant cheerful voice, as if he was talking about what he ate for lunch today. 

"W-What?! I can't do that!"

"It's just a game, (l/n)-chan. Even if you can't it's fine, but you get a special prize if you correctly guess!"

Your ears perked up, "What is it?"

"You get to choose anyone from the team and have them be your personal model for a day! You can put them in whatever poses you want!" 

Raising your eyebrows, "Hmm...really?"

"Yep! Anyone you want!"

You thought about it. It was actually quite convenient for you. You wanted to see them in different poses, but they mostly stuck to volleyball poses, so sometimes when you got inspiration for drawing a certain pose, there would be no one actually in that pose for you to reference. You resorted to finding pictures on the internet, but it didn't work as well.

"...ok." you grudgingly replied, earning a laugh from Oikawa.

"Let's begin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked if you can leave kudos or comment! :))


	3. What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out.

"(y/n)-chan, you ready?" You heard Oikawa's voice coming from behind you again.

Although you were quite nervous, you steeled your heart and nodded your head. You heard people shuffling into what you assumed would be a circle around you? If a stranger walked in right now they would probably immediately call the cops because it did look really weird.

"Ok, ok, here's the first one!" Oikawa's voice, now starting to annoy you, rang out again.

You lifted your arms and grabbed onto the first thing you felt. You felt the arm tense in your grip, and then slowly relax. 

Feeling your way up, you furrowed your eyebrows in concentration, you were definitely going to win and get someone to pose for you all day.

(Note: excuse my probably inaccurate descriptions, i ain't that into muscles and stuff like that)

The arm was...nicely toned and firm to the touch, but all of them were like that. You didn't feel a lot of abrasions, so it wasn't the libero. 

"A spiker..." you felt again, this time down to the wrist, where you felt a calloused right hand, "Hanamaki-senpai?"

The team was stunned.

"WHAT THE HECK." you heard someone say next to you. It was Hanamaki. Honestly, none of the guys thought that you could really feel something like that, but you just grinned and let out a chuckle.

"I'm very serious about getting that prize, alright?"

Next, was a thicker arm with more pronounced veins. In order to get more accurate results, you took their other arm and felt it as well. Making your way down, this one had callouses on the tips of their fingers and palms instead.

"Matsukawa-senpai?"

"Woah! (y/n)-chan, why are you so good at this?" Oikawa gasped in disbelief. He had promised you that prize just to get you to participate. Their only goal was to see which arm you reacted to or seemed to like when you touched it, and assume that that was your favorite one.

You continued on with your hot streak. 

A arm more slender than the others and sturdy fingertips meant Yahaba.

Callouses all over meant Kyoutani. The low growl you heard when touching his arm might have given it away too.

Very firm forearms, indicating a lot of receiving, meant Watari.

An arm thinner than the others and with less muscle was obviously Kunimi.

You were literally on a roll.

Carefully counting who was left, your heart dropped. You had to mentally calm yourself before proceeding, you didn't want to give away anything to the boys.

"Guys, there's only three of us left, what are we gonna do?" Oikawa and the team were in a huddle, panicking slightly at the current situation.

A few of the boys were slightly red after having their arms felt up by you. I mean, they couldn't help it! Soft, feminine hands going up and down their arms is every teenage boy's dream! They realised it was a totally different feeling from their usual high fives and slaps on the back.

"Trashykawa, there's only one thing to do, and that is to finish this stupid thing." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at everyone else.

"Ooooh, Iwa-chan, are you excited to have a girl touch you??? I'm sure this has never happened in your lif-OW! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ON THE HEAD?"

Oikawa rubbed at the sore spot starting to form on his head and continued, "Fine, let's just continue then..." pouting slightly.

You felt the next arm, this one felt a lot more smoother than the other ones. It kind of felt like...a girl's arm?

"This is by far the easiest: Oikawa." you said, brimming with confidence.

"Awww, how could you tell (l/n)-chan, was it the milky skin that's completely different from the other people's rough arms? I put lotions on every night you know..."

"Nah, it's just that it kind of felt like a girl's arm." you said, with a emotionless face.

The team cracked up, and you smiled slightly when you heard Oikawa's groan at your response.

'Come on, last two." you said, wanting to finish this quickly.

Iwaizumi walked over, also wanting to get this over with quickly. Why was the team so fixated on finding out which one of them was the one you liked? 

~~Of course in his mind he also kinda wished it was him but he chose not to think about that~~

Giving you his hand, he braced himself.

You reached out, feeling the arm in front of you. It was thicker than the rest and muscular, lined with veins and the palm was full of callouses, probably from hours of practice. In the back of your brain, you instinctively knew whose arm it was. During volleyball games, your gaze was always drawn to this particular person. In your mind, they were amazing. Who cared about some Oikawa when there was this perfect man right next to him?

Your friends often teased you for liking someone other than Oikawa, and they would probably tease you around 10x more if they knew it was Iwaizumi.

"Iwaizumi-senpai? I don't know, he's just next to Oikawa I guess? He sometimes gets in the way of the fanclub when they're trying to get nearer to him." 

You had tried liking Oikawa before, but nothing could move your mind away from Iwaizumi.

Even though you tried to control it, you could feel your face heating up slowly, "I-Iwaizumi-senpai..." Dangit! Why did your voice have to stutter just there?!

Quickly letting go, you continued, "The last one is Kindaichi-kun. Am I done? Do I get the prize?" You hoped none of the guys noticed the squeak in your voice before.

Oikawa took off your blindfold and chuckled. The sudden light hurt your eyes and you blinked a couple of times before finally seeing things clearly.

"Yep! You got us all right!"

"Ok...so I get to choose some to pose right?"

"Yep! But I think I know who you're going to choose anyway..." he said in a sing-song way.

Your eyes widened. Before he could say anything else, you rushed to speak first.

"W-Well! I'll be back tomorrow with my request!" you quickly said, rushing to get your things before running out of the gym.

The rest of the team was thoroughly confused.

_In the locker room_

Hanamaki was confused, "Sooo, in the end, who has the body type she likes? I got nothin'."

Everyone else made sounds of agreement. Only Oikawa laughed, getting the team's attention.

"Ohoho? Does our captain here know?" 

He grinned, "You betcha I do!"

"Then please, do indulge."

"Nooooope! You all are gonna have to wait till tomorrow! Hehehe! This is going to be so much fun to watch!" Oikawa was ecstatic. He sent a little wink in Iwaizumi's direction without anyone else noticing. 

Iwaizumi was confused. 

Why the heck did Oikawa wink at him? Was it...no. That couldn't be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked reading this, please leave a comment >_<


	4. Notice me, Senpai!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi finally gets it? Lol, he just finally understands his feelings for you.

That night, you thought about how to choose Iwaizumi-senpai without being too obvious. Actually, scratch that. How to stop Oikawa from giving away your secret so you don't die of embarrassment. 

You were pretty sure he had caught onto something, but you didn't know if he had told the others or how much of it he knew exactly. Maybe he knew you liked Iwaizumi's body type but not the fact that you liked him. At least, you hoped that was the case. 

Barely able to fall asleep, your sleep that night was restless. 

"Hey!!! (l/n)-chan! You made it to practice a bit late today? Did something happennnnn?" an annoying voice sounded through the gym. You had been too busy worrying about practice that day that you zoned out in class. The teacher made you go to the teacher's office after school to scold you, causing you to be late. 

Sighing, you replied, "I just had to go to the teacher's office for something. I didn't have enough time to notify you guys beforehand."

"Well, let's not waste any time! Who do you want to model for you?" he playfully asked again. 

Your eyes widened, slightly shocked he was so forward about it. Wasn't it kind of embarrassing?

Suddenly, all the gazes in the gym were focused on you. Feeling pressure from all sides, your brain struggled for form an answer.

"U-UM! I-I think I'll go with..." your voice trailed off slightly, face reddening at the thought of choosing someone. You could practically feel your face heating up so much you felt kind of suffocated. 

The boys were all more focused on the continuation of that sentence than they usually were in the middle of a game. 

"I-Iwaizumi-senpai..." you whispered out, hoping it just came off as you being shy and not hinting anything. 

"Woooooo, Iwaizumi! You scored one, didn't ya?"

"Woop woop! Congratulations!"

"Iwa-chan is finally gonna talk to a girl! This is a huge moment in his life, guys!" 

Everyone immediately started teasing him. Feeling annoyed, he replied, "Shut up guys! Stop being weird about this, you're making her feel uncomfortable." He looked at you, still standing at the entrance to the gym, head down and hands gripping your sketchbook tightly. 

"That's what you're saying Iwa-chan, but what this? Your ears are red...you aren't fooling anyone..." Oikawa continued on teasing him. True, he could feel his ears heating up, but this wasn't the time to act all blushy.

Not wanting to take any more of this, he went over to the coach and told him he was going to be back soon. He then came over to you, grabbed your hand, and started dragging you outside, not wanting to stay in the gym anymore. You felt your heart pounding even more as you stumbled behind him, nearly tripping a couple of times. 

"Um, Iwaizumi-senpai? Where are we going?" you managed to get out as he was dragging you to who knows where.

Seemingly hearing you, he suddenly stopped, meaning you accidentally crashed into him, hurting your nose in the process.

"Ow!"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry about that. It's just...I guess I didn't want them to tease us about...this...you know, any longer." he was acting kind of...bashful?

Rubbing your nose, you smiled slightly, "It's okay...it's just that...are you okay with doing this? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I'm sure this would be embarr-"

"No, no, it's fine. I don't mind." he quickly replied. 

You were so happy you unconsciously let out a huge smile, shocking him for a moment, taking in how cute your smile was. In practice, all he ever saw was your focused face, sketching all sorts of different poses. 

He coughed, "Well, I'll take you to my secret place in the school, I usually go there to avoid Oikawa, so there shouldn't be anyone there." he winked at you and started walking again. You followed him, this time next to you instead of being dragged. 

Turns out, there was a small grassy field just at the edge of the school. It was hidden away by a building, but there was a small path leading around it. It was beautiful, with flowers growing all around in little patches. The two of you made your way to the centre. 

"Okay, so, you just gonna draw me? I don't really know how this sort of stuff works." he rubbed the back of his head, confused expression on his face. 

"Yep! Um, is it okay if I request some specific poses? It's okay if you don't want to do them if you're not comfortable though."

"Sure? I'll do my best I guess." he grinned at you, making your heart unnecessarily skip a beat. 

Throughout the afternoon he got into different poses you told him to do. Some were simple, and some were a bit more tiring. You knew that even professional models who posed got tired of poses fast, so you were surprised when he got through them with no complaints whatsoever. 

Iwaizumi could feel your steady gaze on him. This was totally different from practice, when your gaze was split between the different members of the team. It felt slightly embarrassing, but as the afternoon went by, he slowly realised that he didn't mind at all. In fact, it felt good to have all your attention. A small furrow in your brow when you got to a slightly harder place, you squinting slightly when you looked closely at the detail, tilting your head to the right when you were concentrating, he could even see a small bit of your tongue stick out when you were happy with what you drew.

Iwaizumi discovered that he found all of those actions cute. 

He found you cute. 

He...liked you?

This didn't seem like the best time to have that realisation. 

By the time you finished sketching, it was already near the end of practice. Iwaizumi decided to head back to do stretches with the team before leaving. 

"I'm gonna head back soon. Woah, I didn't know posing could take so much stamina." he thought aloud as you packed up your stuff. 

You chuckled as you replied, "Yeah, a lot of people who do it professionally get tired after a few poses too. I'm very surprised you were able to do that many poses without stopping for a break! Senpai, you really are amazing." 

What you didn't notice was the slight blush on his face after you said those words. 

You decided to go home first, as it was getting slightly late. 

Iwaizumi got back to the gym just in time for stretching. 

"Iwa-chan! How was the modellinggg?" Oikawa immediately pranced over, stupid smirk and all. 

"Tch. It was fine, Trashykawa. Just get to stretching. I'm tired too."

"Awww, I'm so jealous of you. You got to spend time with our cute kouhai. Isn't (l/n)-chan adorable?"

"Shut up."

"Is that a blush I see??"

"S-Shut up."

By the time they finished stretching and changing, practically the whole team knew about Iwaizumi's crush on you. No thanks to Oikawa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this then please leave a comment or kudos ! :)


	5. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession Time y'all!

The whole team decided they wanted to help Iwaizumi confess. 

As to how they were going to do that, they had no idea. I mean, their ace wasn't the most smooth of people when it came to flirting and things like that. They also thought you might be too dense or misunderstand something if it wasn't straightforward enough. 

At this time, Oikawa, of all people, brought them together. 

"Okay guys! Because Iwa-chan is so bad with girls, let's all come up with an idea and then choose the best one!" he seemed giddy with excitement. 

The boys thought about it and came up with some ideas, writing them all down on the whiteboard they usually used to plan strategies. Not that this wasn't a plan in itself though. 

The list went like this:

1\. Just meet her afterschool and confess, like a normal person. --Yahaba

2\. Get it over with and kiss her. --Kyoutani

3\. Write her a letter??? --Kindaichi

4\. Text --Kunimi

5\. SURPRISE HER IN THE SCHOOLYARD WITH FLOWERS AND GET DOWN ON ONE KNEE IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL --Oikawa

6\. Memes are always the answer --Hanamaki and Matsukawa

7\. Write her a song lol --Watari

Looking over the list, Iwaizumi could pretty much tell who wrote what even if they didn't write their names next to their suggestions. 

Sighing, he knew he shouldn't have expected any help from these people, I mean, most of them were either gay or never had a girlfriend in their life. 

"This is dumb, I'm just gonna do what I think is good. AND! You guys better not breathe a word of this or act weird or anything okay?" he said strictly, meeting the eyes of everyone once. This was enough to even scare Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who from the start, had planned on making trouble when you came tomorrow. 

That night at home, you sighed as you thought about the day's events. 

You were glad to somehow get closer to your crush, but you hadn't really gotten any real progress. 

What are you thinking, (y/n), he would never like you in the first place. Stop overestimating yourself. Be content with what you have. 

Deciding to not think too much about it, you went to sleep, not at all prepared for the event that would happen the next day. 

You were surprised when you got to the volleyball club's gym. It was weirdly quiet that day. Usually, it was filled with snickers and banter, coming from Hanamaki and Matsukawa. There was also the occasional argument between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the latter getting annoyed to death each day. You sometimes wondered how they became childhood friends in the first place, there was never a day where they didn't playfully argue. 

Approaching Iwaizumi, you asked a question curiously, "Iwaizumi-senpai?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was just wondering, why is it so quiet today? Did something happen yesterday?"

You heard a snicker come from behind you. 

Iwaizumi quickly glared at whoever did it, "Nothing happened. These guys are just being idiots, as usual."

You chuckled at his bluntness, "Haha, ok. I'll just continue sketching from the bench today, then."

Practice went by pretty quickly, you were pretty sure your final product was going to look fabulous. In the presence of Iwaizumi's buffness, there was no way your drawing was going to look bad.

Turns out, you were so into sketching that you had lost track of time. It was almost 6:30 now, and the sky was getting dark outside. 

Quickly gathering your things, you decided to leave before it got too dark. You said goodbye to the coaches and started walking home. 

Your house was a bit secluded, but it wasn't a dangerous path home. There were usually lots of people and you had never heard of anything dangerous happening near your house. 

But of course, the only day you walked back a little late was the day when it was deserted. 

There were no people walking around, giving you a slightly eerie feeling as you heard your steps echo with every step you took. The usually busy road was silent with the absence of cars. Clutching your bag, you walked just a bit faster. 

It wasn't until you were about halfway home when you started hearing another set of footsteps behind you. Your heart, ridden with paranoia, started thumping in your chest. Surely it was just your imagination right? Or maybe it was just a stranger on the other side of the road. 

But the more you walked the more you were sure this person was following you. 

Stopping for a moment, you pretending to check your phone. Your ears strained to hear if there were footsteps. After a few seconds, you walked again, the footsteps once again following you. This was when you really confirmed that you were being stalked. Breaking into a run, you ran with a burst of energy, trying to make it to the house. 

The footsteps ran after you, catching you quickly. 

Whipping your head around, you saw a figure looming over you. 

"Heeey, pretty girl..." the voice was slurred, "What're you doing out here so late? Isn't it time for your bedtime??" their breath reeked of alcohol, making your head spin. 

"Let go of me!" you struggled to free your arm, simultaneously reaching for the pepper spray you usually kept in your bag. 

"Woah there, no need to get violent! I just wanna have some funnn..." the man continued, leering at you with lidded eyes. 

Giving up on the pepper spray for now, you tried to bring up a fist to hit him. It barely grazed him, and instead, he grabbed your other hand, holding them above you while you struggled fruitlessly. 

"Let me go!" you continued to shout, tears starting to form.

The man opened his mouth to say something, but the next moment, another set of footsteps was heard, running towards you. 

Iwaizumi punched the man in the face.

The man, dizzy from both the alcohol and the punch, collapsed on the ground while you lost the strength in your legs. You would've also fallen onto the ground if Iwaizumi hadn't caught you, putting your arm on his shoulders and circling one of his arms around your waist. 

"Hey! You okay?" his voice was ridden with anxiety, hands slightly shaking.

You nodded weakly, not believing that that had just happened to you. 

"I'll take you home okay? Just tell me where to go."

He didn't say anything as you buried your face into his shoulder, making the material of his school uniform slightly wet. 

After explaining the situation to your mom, he brought you to your room and sat you down on your bed. 

You collapsed onto the soft material, still feeling like you had no strength. 

"T-thank you for saving me, Iwaizumi-senpai."

"No problem. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner..." he sounded angry, as if the situation was his fault.

Laughing weakly, you covered your face with your hands, "I should've f-fought harder. I don't know...what came over me. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"No!" he raised his voice, making you jump, "Sorry. I mean...that wasn't your fault. People are just...horrible. Don't blame yourself. Please."

Giving him a smile, you hesitated before saying something, "Iwaizumi-senpai...would it be okay if...I held your hand? I'm sorry if that sounds weird, but-"

Without saying a word, he took your hand in his and squeezed it slightly.

Closing your eyes, you said, "Thank you."

"Of course."

A while passed with you two not saying a word. Your panic passing, now you felt kind of awkward. You were just lying there. 

Holding your crush's hand.

HOLDING. HIS. HAND.

How were you going to get out of this situation now. 

"Um. Iwaizumi-senpai. I think I'm okay now." you slowly tried to withdraw your hand, only to have him grip it harder.

"(l/n)-san, I have something to tell you."

"Oh!" your voice squeaked slightly, cursing yourself for making that noise, you forced your heartbeat to be steady before answering, "Yes?"

Iwaizumi could feel the tips of his ears becoming hot.

This was it! It was now or never. He may never have the courage again.

"I-I-I like you! Please go out with me!" he said, eyes squeezing shut.

He heard you gasp in shock, and steeled himself, fearing for the worst.

What he heard next shook him to the core.

"Senpai! I like you too!"

Eyes jumping wide open, he stared at you and you stared at him for a good minute before the both of you said anything. 

Your cheeks burned as you wrapped yourself into a blanket burrito.

The next day, you arrived at practice with Iwaizumi.

The team grinned knowingly.

Oikawa pretended to sob, "Iwa-chan! I'm so proud of you! You finally got a girlfriend!"

Iwaizumi hit him on the head again, "Shut up, Stupidkawa."

You laughed and took the opportunity to jump up and give him a chaste kiss on the cheek, then running away to the bleachers with your sketchbook, leaving him with reddened cheeks and frozen to the spot. 

The team was never going to stop teasing him, weren't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this please leave a kudos or a comment! thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please leave a kudos or comment ! :)


End file.
